


Mean Bois

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mean Girls, even though most wouldnt, feel free to use this for roleplays and shit, just an idea, male body), prompt, trans gavin (female pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Girls reference. A prompt in which Achievement Hunter attends a high school and Barbara tells a newbie all about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Bois

"That's Michael Jones, head of the cheerleading team. Don't call him any names, because he is never offended. If anything, his friend would be more offended. His friend, Gavin Free. You could also refer to him as Michael's boyfriend, or girlfriend being that he always says he prefers female pronouns. She is well known for being the most flexible in this city. I haven't looked it up yet, but some say she is in the Genius Book of World Records for it. Speaking of world records, Ray Narvaez Jr. holds the world record in Tetris. No one dares to say they are better than him, because that will end in their embarrassment. Also, some say he can get people drugs, but I've never looked into it. He is all over irony. He never laughs at jokes, he only adds a snarky, inappropriate comment. He smiles, but only when he is around Ryan Haywood. Ryan Haywood is possibly the most gentle person in town. He absolutely loves animals, so any animal that you can't keep or can't take care of, give it to him. He acts like he's cold blooded, like he's going to murder you or something, but he'd never hurt a fly. He started an LGBT+ club, and surprisingly it got a few more people than I expected. Ray, Michael, Gavin, and Geoff Ramsey. Not Chef Ramsey, Geoff Ramsey. He's mostly popular because his middle name is Lazer, but also because he is the gayest gay to ever gay. Normally the gays get bullied, but here they are worshipped. Jack Pattillo is Geoff Ramsey's best friend.. or best enemy? He acts like he hates him but then blows him like he loves him. It's confusing. Jack is kind of stand-off-ish. He is all over sunflowers. He even has a tattoo of one on his neck. He says that yellow just agrees with him. He is in the geometry club.", Barbara tells the newbie, "Although you'd think all they do is bully, they actually do the opposite, hence the LGBT+ club. After school, they go to Geoff's apartment and play video games and suck each other's dicks. Okay maybe I was adding on that last part, but I don't know. They could be."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use for roleplays! It started as a joke but then it got cool so I posted it.


End file.
